Confessions
by Evil Kistune
Summary: Harry is confused about feelings he has for Draco grin and he decides to tell him.


Confessions

Harry Potter lay awake staring at the curtains that hung around his bed, another night where he couldn't sleep. This had been happening a lot lately, too many thoughts were running through his head. No that wasn't true, it was only one thought really. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry hated to admit it but after everything that had happened over the past two years he felt very close to Draco. Harry's thoughts began to wander again.

Two Years Earlier

After Lucius disappeared, Voldemort decided Draco knew too much about his plans and needed to be killed. He was too much of a risk. An attempt was made on Draco's life right inside Hogwarts. In fact he only escaped because the assassin got the wrong bed and Goyle's scream woke everyone in Slytherin dormitory. Since that night Draco (unwillingly at first) joined the side fighting Voldemort. During the holidays Draco stayed in the Black house in Grimmauld Place with Harry, Ron and Hermione. At first it was very awkward. Draco couldn't help but dislike his current situation, he was brought up to despise mudbloods and muggle lovers after all and he was now surrounded by them. Gradually everyone started to notice that Draco stopped making snide remarks every chance he got. Draco even started to admire Potter, Granger and Weasley as much as he hated to admit it. The thing that made him admire them most was the fact that they cared for each other so much.  
  
One day when the four Hogwarts students were alone in the house Draco had been wandering through the corridors. He passed Ron's room where Ron and Hermione seemed to be arguing again. Draco didn't bother listening and kept wandering, looking at all the paintings as he had done a million times. He started to think how different things would have been if Potter had accepted his friendship in first year. He had sincerely wanted to be friends and was deeply offended when Potter had refused. As he was thinking this, he passed Potter's room. The door was slightly open so he peeked inside. Harry was sitting on his bed looking at some kind of book. Curious, Draco opened the door and went in. Harry quickly snapped the book shut and hid it under the pillow he was leaning on.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Ï just wanted to know why you were here alone and what you were reading," Malfoy replied emotionlessly.  
  
Harry studied him for a moment.  
  
"What happened to you're father?" he asked Draco.  
  
"What?! Why should I tell you?"  
  
Harry shrugged and said "Well I guess I just wondered if you knew. I mean I know for certain what happened to my parents. They were murdered, that's that but it would be so bad not to know for sure."  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Draco repeated.  
  
"You don't have you. I can't make you obviously but I thought you might like to talk to someone who understands but like a typical Malfoy you're so full of yourself you won't let anyone help you."  
  
Draco just stood in silence looking at Harry. After a few minutes he said Ï don't know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know where he is or if he's even alive. When Voldemort killed mother, father was so angry. He went and actually yelled at Voldemort, said there was no reason to kill her. Voldemort said father needed to rethink where his loyalties lay, whether it was family or with him. Then he went into hiding. That's what I've been told anyway."  
  
Harry was speechless. He never in his wildest dreams thought Draco would tell him anything like that. He opened the book again.  
  
"These are my parents," he said gesturing to the two smiling people in the photo.  
  
Draco and Harry had continued talking that day. An understanding had formed between them that neither Ron nor Hermione could have with him.

Present day

This all happened in the Christmas holidays two years ago, their very first holidays together. When they got back to school everyone was surprised when Draco and Harry no longer had fights and they were even acting like friends. No one ever thought it was possible but strange things happen under strange circumstances. Rumours started popping up all over the castle but no one said anything directly to them.  
  
Now it was the end of another holiday and Harry was trying to sort his feelings out. These feelings had been on his mind for a long time but every time he plucked up enough courage to tell him it was a very inappropriate time. He came to a decision. It was the last day of the holidays and he had to tell someone so it might as well be the person it concerned. There was a soft knock at the door and as if summoned by Harry's thoughts in walked Draco.  
  
"Harry," he whispered. "Harry, are you ok?'  
  
"How did you know I was awake?" asked Harry opening his curtains. "And why wouldn't I be ok?"  
  
"Ooh ... well Ron and Hermione were talking about you today. They're worried about you."  
  
Harry was silent for a while.  
  
"Actually I did want to talk to you. I was going o wait until tomorrow but since you're here," Harry started. "I don't know where to start really."  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Umm...ok. Would you say were are friends?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Would you say friends love and care for each other?"  
  
"I suppose, yeah. What are you getting at Harry?"  
  
"Ok well the thing is You, Hermione and Ron are all my friends and I love you all and would do anything for you and them but it's different for you. It just seems...stronger for some reason. I seem to worry about you more, I constantly want you around now, talking to me. I think about you a lot and when you're happy, I am. At first I thought it was just a stupid crush and it would go away. But it hasn't gone away. It's stronger than ever. And it's weird because I've never been attracted to another male before and I know I never will again. Whenever you talk about how it felt when someone else loved you I get sad because you don't know how much I love you. I even get jealous sometimes because it feels like you want me here but I'm nothing special, just another person you can manipulate and use. So I don't know if it's just friendship love that is just stronger for some reason or if it's a family type love or something else. All I know is it's there and it's not going away and I'm not sure I want it to. I hate feeling this way Draco! I know you don't feel the same way but I needed to tell you."  
  
"I don't know what to say," Draco was shocked.  
  
"Then don't say anything. I just needed to well you because I've felt it for so long."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Over a year."  
  
Draco nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Well I know nothing about love. No one's ever loved me before and it's actually a shock anyone does now. I really wouldn't know how to deal with it."  
  
"I can pretend like I have been. I mean it doesn't really make a difference."  
  
Draco remained silent deep in thought.  
  
Harry and Draco weren't the only people in the house who were awake. Ron and Hermione listened intently to Harry and Draco's conversation with a pair of Fred and George's Extendable Ears.  
  
"I told you it was a love problem," said Hermione smugly.  
  
"Bet you thought he was in love with you though," Ron replied sulking.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: That sucked but I haven't written anything for a while and this idea popped in my head last night...well 2 o'clock this morning anyway. I couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it. It was better in my head but I forgot the exact words I was going to use in my confession so this is how it turned out. The stupid thing. I had the past in itallics and stuff but it doesn't look like it's going to work. Oh well at least the paragraphs are pushed together like the other one. Hope it wasn't too bad. And if you're wondering no I haven't forgotten about the other fic. I'm currently writing the next chap so it shouldn't take too long. 


End file.
